This invention relates to a capping machine which applies sealing caps to the bungs of a variety of liquid containers for protection of the bungs and the nearby portion from contamination by a variety of the foreign materials.
In the prior art, after being filled up with liquid product such as draught beer, the bungs as well as the immediate nearby portion is covered with sealing caps for protection of the portion from contamination by a variety of foreign materials. Application of such sealing caps is carried out by man power. In other words, a laborer picks up sealing caps, one by one, out of the storage in which they are usually piled up to form a cylinder, applies each of them on top of the bungs after stamping the date and/or some other indications on each of them, if necessary, and sprays steam or hot water onto each of them to cause them to shrink, whereby the portion is covered by sealing caps in a tight condition.
It is evident that this type of manual operation is nonproductive, inefficient and undesirable particularly from the hygienic viewpoint.